


This is good bye

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, vaguely 19th century-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Nothing lasts forever.





	This is good bye

**Author's Note:**

> based on 'Time of your life' by Green Day.

Denmark is smiling bright enough Sweden thinks it may crack his rather small brain in half. He’s got a hand pitched upon his cap, grinning brilliantly, although Sweden would never tell him that. Not after what he’s said. Not in general, actually, considering it’s  _ Denmark. _

He looks over Copenhagen one last time, although in reality, he’s sure he’ll see it again, someday far off in the future. He gives a little salute before walking out of the room, not bothering with so much as a goodbye.

  
_ It was good while it lasted, _ he thinks, but nothing lasts forever.


End file.
